keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Nelaf
Nelaf '''is the keyvailin spirit of hope is one of the most powerful spirits in Keyvaile. She has few followers, but that is how she likes it. It was her who gave the the emperor and his companions renewed hope after the disaster at Retom. She takes the form of a young girl carrying a Basket of Flowers, the flowers fill anyone who touches it with great hope. Bio: Nelaf like other celestals was created by The One as he created the Universe, She was among toughs who came to embody the powerful senseson of Hope. She found herself in the newly created world of Keyvaile where she became its spirit of hope. She would walk across the new world helping Thesala the nature sperit grow the vast forrists and jungles that would fill it. The Spirit War: When Aldeare fell she was one of two sprites who felt its destruction directly the other being Zernof. As this happened she foresaw conflict coming and prepared. And conflict did come in the shape of the Spirit War which shook the world to its vary core. During the war Nelaf fought in meny battles defeating meny of the newly marked demons. During the final battle she faced the demon lord of Greed. The Fey and Glorious ages: After the desater of the Spirit war the world was devastated, and Nelaf begain her attempt to heal the world. She and the newly awakened sprites begain to heal the land expet for that of the waste of woe which was beyond even her power to heal. Afterword she would help guide the spirites and their pixie kindred in the ways of hope and light. This would contiue into the Rising TIme as should would do the same with the Elves and some Merfolk. During the glorious age she would wonder the world helping and guiding meny peaple. During the Formorin crisis She would help emperor Alberich and his compainons Tyne Rolon, Kenndra Invale, Noteîr Rosethorn regain hope after the death of Kie Nessim, aiding them in defeating Funor a few mouths later. Major Apperinces during the Era of Sorrows: * She would aid several elves in fleeing from the destruction of thier empire guiding them to the northern continent. * She would become worshiped by the young race known as the Firblog, in their Furtir pantheon. She would take on the persona as Nesisa in hopes of aiding the race in achieving their destiny. * SHe would at one point come in contact with the then blood mage Jay Herah Personality: Relationships: Followers: Nelaf has few permanent follower but will aid any who call upon her aid. Powers: '''Sperit of Hope: Nelaf draws of the feeling of Hope to gain power and can use that power to heal wounds and calm minds. Trivia: * Depite the fact she takes the form of a small girl, Nelaf Is the most powerful spirit in Keyvaile and Is more then a match for both Funor and Zernof. Category:Keyvaile Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Spirits Category:Keyvailespirit Category:Hope Category:Female characters